The Soldier
by Vitality Astral
Summary: [You still loved her, didn’t you?] she asked with curious eyes. The shadow sighed and smiled. [Yes. Very much.] Oneshot. Companion story to The Maiden, The Soldier, and The Prince.


Here's a new oneshot about young Elizabeth and a visit from a certain "cat". This is a companion story to The Maiden, the Soldier, and the Prince.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

* * *

_Midnight Visit_

Young Elizabeth stared out the window, seeing the moonlight shine dimly through the dark clouds. She felt that same presence she's felt before.

The cat was back.

She slowly opened the window, struggling a bit with her small hands.

"Kitty? Are you out there?" She called. She saw a pair of topaz eyes shift to her. "You are here." She said smiling. She saw the shadow shift its position on the branch. Elizabeth just watched the shadow for a few moments.

"You're not a cat are you?" She asked, tilting her head. She heard the shadow chuckle.

"No, I'm not a cat." Spoke a smooth, velvet voice. "Are you scared?"

Elizabeth saw the shadow's face in the dim light. It was very beautiful. She shook her head softly.

"No." Elizabeth said, smiling. "You don't seem scary at all."

The shadow's expression hardened. Why couldn't he hear her thoughts? Then again, she was _her_ daughter.

"You seem confused. What's wrong?" she asked, breaking him out of his thought.

"You're very observant for someone so young." The shadow commented. Elizabeth blushed and smiled.

"My mama tells me the same thing." She said, looking down at her hands, shyly. "But, mister, can you tell me who you really are?" The shadow didn't respond for a moment.

"Can you keep a secret?" Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, making the shadow chuckle. "I'm the soldier." Elizabeth's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Really? You're the soldier?" the shadow just nodded. "That's so cool. Now I know why the maiden's heart fluttered terribly…" she trailed off dreamily. The shadow smiled a soft smile, watching the expression of the young girl.

"But, mister soldier, what are you doing here?" She asked, coming out of her dreamy state.

"I came looking for the maiden." He responded. The sparkle left the young girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry, mister soldier. But…Your maiden married the prince…" She told him, looking away sadly. To her surprise, he chuckled. She turned to him, angered. He saw her expression and started to explain.

"I suppose it's only right. I did tell her I didn't love her and to live like I never existed…" he trailed off, staring out into the darkness. Silence settled between the two.

"You still loved her, didn't you?" she asked with curious eyes. The shadow sighed and smiled.

"Yes. Very much." Elizabeth's expression changed from curious to sad.

"Then why did you leave her?" The soldier's face hardened.

"Because I was no good for her." Elizabeth started to glare at the soldier.

"How would you know what was good for her? You loved each other!" she exclaimed. He smiled. She reminded him so much of _her_.

"It was…complicated." Elizabeth pouted childishly. He chuckled quietly to himself. "Can you promise me something?" She turned her head to look into his topaz eyes and nodded slowly.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone of this meeting?" He asked softly, his voice smooth. She didn't say anything for a moment.

"Yes. I promise." The soldier smiled.

"I must go now. I'm afraid we're about to have some company." He said, shifting, getting ready to leave.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Elizabeth asked, worried. He turned to her, smiling.

"Yes…as long as it's what's best for you." He then disappeared into the night.

"Goodbye…" she whispered just as her door opened.

"Elizabeth?" she turned her head from the window to see her mother standing in her door way. "What are you doing? It's time for bed."

The girl smiled up at her mother and replied, "I'm looking for the _cat_."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the little conversation between Elizabeth and "the Soldier". I'm not too proud of this, but I still like it. So, please review. 


End file.
